Road To Victory
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan
Summary: Modern au Racing au Characters look like they do in HTTYD 2 Human!Toothless Badass!Hiccup Hiccup is one of the best motorcycle racers known as the Night Fury. Will anyone find out his secret and can he win the big race? Can Hiccup deal with the pressure or does he get left in the dust.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay a new story! This is going to be a modern HTTYD 2 au. Its going to focus on motorcycle street racing. Characters look like they do in HTTYD 2. All characters are 18 except for Toothless he is 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Hunter Haddock woke to a pillow being thrown at his head.<p>

"Wake up Hiccup!" His 24 year old brother Tobias exclaimed.

Hiccup grumbled and begrudgingly got up from his bed. He fastened his left foot prosthetic on.

Hunter lost his foot in a racing accident at 16 which was 2 years ago. His person think that he just got into a motorcycle accident on the road.

Hunter got his nickname Hiccup because when he was 15 he wasn't as strong as everyone else and he was bullied.

"What ever Toothless."

Toothless got his nickname Toothless, by punching a guy who was bullying Hiccup knocking his two front teeth out.

Toothless snorted and proceeded spiking up the front of his jet black hair.

Hiccup looked over at Tobias who had his back to him shirtless.

"Shouldn't you be spiking up your hair after putting on a shirt?" Hunter asked.

Toothless cursed under his breath.

"Oh well, what you don't like my hulking muscles?" Toothless joked while flexing.

Toothless was a big guy. He was 6' 4" and had a huge build.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Toothless you got a tattoo." Hiccup said exasperated while looking at his back.

On Toothless's upper back he got a black dragon spanning from one shoulder blade to the other.

"What I'm 24 I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Still mom is going to be pissed." Hiccup said deadpanned.

Toothless just shrugged and grabbed his black short sleeved shirt to match his dark jeans and slipped on his black work boots.

"You going racing today at Dragon Island?" Hiccup queried.

"Just to practice for the race coming up this week, are you going to come?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know should I come as Hiccup or the Night Fury." Hiccup said in a mysterious voice.

Toothless laughed. "Why do you keep your self hidden, I mean you know how to bike brother."

"I get bullied for a living a just want people to respect me on the track."

Toothless nodded his head. "I get it but, one of these times you need to show the world that you are a god on a motorcycle."

It was Hiccup's turn to laugh. "I will think about it."

Toothless turned to go down stairs for breakfast.

Hiccup slide into his faded pair of blue jeans and put on his short sleeved green shirt. He looked into the mirror trying to fix his unkempt auburn hair.

Hiccup always got to school early before anyone else. Most of the kids at school were racers.

They would all travel to the race track known ad Dragon Island. Know one knew that Hiccup raced except Toothless.

Hiccup created a secret identity known as the Night Fury. He was the best one on the track. He never took off his black dragon-faced helmet and he was always gone after he finished a race.

Hiccup created his other persona because he was constantly bullied. It started when he was younger because he wasn't as big as the other kids and he was kind of a nerd.

Hiccup isn't as much of a nerd anymore and he grew to 6' 1" and he gained a bit of muscle. Still he wasn't as hulking as the other boys but he was lithe.

Hiccup climbed down the stairs. Greeting him was his mother Val and his father Gerard "Stoick" Haddock.

"Morning sweetie how did you sleep?" Val greeted him.

"Good mom."

"Behave yourself at school okay son?" His father piped in.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

He grabbed an apple for breakfast. kissed his mother goodbye and nodded to Stoick.

He put on his favorite jacket. A black leather jacket with red accents with the red Berk crest on his shoulder.

Toothless seemed to have already left on his bike to do some secret training before the upcoming race.

All of the teens in Berk kept their racing in secret from their parents.

Hiccup went in his garage and hopped on his black Honda VFR1200FA-DCT ad slide on his Orc black dragon helmet, flipping the visor over his face.

He revved the engine feeling the power of his bike. He built it with the help of Toothless when he was 14 at the time dreaming of racing.

Hiccup sped out onto the empty streets hurrying to get to school before anyone has a chance to see his bike.

He got to school and parked his bike in his special secluded area he found when he was 15.

Hiccup dismounted his bike and took off his helmet and placed it on one of the handle bars.

He walked inside to see no one in school yet.

He sat down in the lobby and dug out his unfinished homework and waited until the other students arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**So far so good. I have been getting a lot of positive feedback for this story. Take a look at my profile and I have links showing all of the gangs motorcycles and helmets. I must say that Hiccup's helmet is pretty badass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Hiccup finished his homework like always. More students started to arrive on there motorcycles of course. No one can resist showing off their motorcycles especially Sean Jorgenson.<p>

Hiccup hears the loud rumble of Sean's red VT1300CXA Fury. He was the 2013 champion in mens' against the other riders of Berk but lost against Thuggory Jones who represented the Berserk High School.

Still Sean is still popular for winning and he proudly displays it by having a sticker of the cup on the tank of his bike.

Hiccup leaned against the door frame looking at Sean show off to the ladies in school. Hiccup bit into his apple.

Sean looked over to see Hiccup watching him.

"Hey Hiccup you want to race?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes knowing where this was heading.

"Oh wait you can't because you don't have a bike!"

Sean burst out laughing with his other block head friends.

"I could always borrow my brother's bike Snotlout." Hiccup called back to him.

He instantly stopped laughing. Sean gained his nickname Snotlout by an embarrassing incident that he doesn't talk about.

"What did you call me?"

Some students gathered around the doorway and the parking lot.

Rachel and Thomas Thortson also known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut were yelling "Fight. fight, fight!" from the top of there individual green Kawasaki Versysfs'.

Hiccup looked around and spotted his only friend Frank "Fishlegs" Ingerman shaking his head on top of his orange quadricycle.

Hiccup was about to make a remark when a roaring silver Honda NM4 motorcycle arrived on the seen.

Hiccup groaned internally knowing who it is.

The big builded male was non other than Toothless. He took off his black and sliver dragon helmet and held something in his hand.

The students respected Toothless for his motor skills on the track.

"Hey there little brother you forgot you math book." Toothless told him while climbing up the steps to meet him two at a time.

Hiccup grabbed the book at his side.

"Let me guess mom found out about the tattoo and you found an excuse to leave?" Hiccup said deadpanned.

Toothless ruffled Hiccup's already wild hair. "You know me so well and I am here to keep you out of trouble."

Toothless eyed Snotlout wearily. Even though Toothless is older he was still aloud to participate in the racing events because anyone can race, you just have to belong to a district.

Toothless lost to Snotlout in the championship race but he was pretty sure that he did something to his bike to cause him to crash and almost lose a leg but instead he just has a wicked scar on his left leg now.

"See you later Toothless for the race."

"Alright Hiccup but don't get in a fist fight it isn't worth it." Toothless clapped Hiccup on his shoulder and mounted his bike and sped off.

Hiccup gave one last glance at Snotlout who was smirking victoriously.

Hiccup went back inside just as the bell rang to go to your locker.

Watching the whole scene unfold was Astrid Hofferson leaning against her blue Honda Gold Wing Valkyrie motorcycle. She was impressed of Hiccup for sticking up for himself and not causing a fight. She thought before heading to her locker.

Hiccup's first class of the day was math of course. He couldn't stop staring at Astrid who was the hottest girl in school and a talented racer. All of the guys flirted with her especially Snotlout.

Hiccup tried to pay attention to the lesson being taught but he couldn't so when the bell rang he didn't know how to do the homework he just received.

He got up from his desk and picked up his books with an arm.

Astrid suddenly approached him. Hiccup began to get nervous.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup's voice slightly cracked.

He cleared his throat and tried again trying to deepen his voice. "I mean hey Astrid."

Astrid gave him an easy smile.

"Hey Hiccup I saw what happened in the parking lot and I like to say that was pretty cool of you to stand up to Snotface."

_"Wow he has amazing eyes." Astrid thought._

Hiccup's eyes were an unusual forest green that could pierce anyone's soul.

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "So I take it you don't like him either?"

"Just because he flirts with me constantly doesn't mean I enjoy it."

The bell suddenly rang.

"Oh I got to get to class by the way nice dragon tattoo Hiccup."

Hiccup looked down to see his sleeve of his jacket and ridden up to reveal his new tattoo he had gotten a day after Toothless gotten his.

Astrid continued to walk to her class swaying her hips slightly.

Hiccup leaned his back against the lockers letting out a blissful sigh.

"You like her don't you?"

The voice caused Hiccup to jump.

"Gods Fish don't ever do that again." Hiccup pointed his arm full of books at him and walking to class.

Fishlegs snorted and followed his friend to class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was time to head home or for most people to Dragon Island to practice for the race tomorrow night.

Hiccup of course stayed in the parking lot until everyone left to hop on his motorcycle to leave.

He slipped on his helmet and started his engine.

Little did he know Astrid watched silently from the door as he sped off. Luckily she didn't see who was behind the helmet by now she knows he is one of her classmates.

Hiccup got back to his house and parked his bike secret garage across the street of his house. He spots Toothless bike already in the garage which means he is home.

He walks inside to yelling. Toothless was cringing from the raging storm which is Valka. Hiccup laughed silently at the sight of Valka grinding out Toothless for his tattoo.

"Tobias Jeremy Haddock just because you are 24 doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

Hiccup watched silently from the couch.

After Valka grilled Toothless she went in the kitchen. Hiccup took his moment to laugh.

Valka poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I would laugh Hunter I know about the black tribal dragon wrapped around your leftt forearm.

Hiccup immediately stopped laughing and glared at Toothless.

"You ratted me out!"

"What I had to take some of the heat off of me."

Hiccup hit Toothless in the back of the head with his palm.

"Ow!" Toothless rubbed the back of his head.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup into a headlock.

The boys were now play fighting.

"Not so tough now Hiccup, try to get out of this one."

Hiccup hissed out "Your an ass."

Toothless laughed "I know that you are but what am I?"

Hiccup slapped him in between his shoulder blades where the heart of his tattoo lies.

Toothless grunted and let go of Hiccup.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. " You are such a child."

Toothless rolled his shoulders back.

"That is low to hit a guy with a healing tattoo."

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully.

"We should get going if we want to get some training in for tomorrow night's race." Toothless whispered low under his breath so only Hiccup could hear.

Hiccup's expression turned serious and he nodded once.

Toothless used an excuse to get out of the house.

"Mom Hiccup and I will miss diner because I have to help Hiccup uh...study, yeah study anyway we won't be back in time." Toothless called in the kitchen.

Valka called back through the close door "Okay but don't stay out to late."

Trying to contain their excitement Hiccup and Toothless yelled back simultaneously "We won't!"

They marched out of the house and closed the door. Once they were out into the open the boys let out a sigh in relief.

"Haha Toothless we did it!"

Toothless chuckled. "Relax we just left the house."

They unlocked their private garage and retrieved their bikes.

Dragon Island isn't an island at all, it is the outskirts of their town, Berk. Hardly any cars come by the outskirts where Dragon Island is. The track is a wide paved road with a couple of twists and turns. The whole area is basically desert since Berk is a small town in Arizona. The spectators watch on small plateaus from above which are easy to access.

The boys rode side by side in silence. They crossed the bridge to the outskirts of town. There was a decent amount of racers there preparing for the races tomorrow night.

It was time for Hiccup to get in character of the Night Fury. He never took off his helmet and he doesn't speak to anyone. Sometimes rookie racers would ask for his autograph which he happily signs for them but other than that he is hardly bothered.

Racers try to impersonate the Night Fury but no one has a loud enough bike to rival Hiccup's. You could hear his bike coming from a mile away also no one has a helmet quite like his. He made it himself with the help of his mentor and friend Gobber who owns a motorcycle shop.

The boys came to the track. Most racers stared at Hiccup with awe and jealousy.

Hiccup sees a blue blur on the tracks. The racer burns out all of the others. The racer finishes the lap and pulls to the side. HE can obviously see it was a girl. The girl on her blue bike took off her Yamaha blue helmet to reveal Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup can't help but admire her unparalleled skills on the track. She was with the twins and Snotlout.

Hiccup rode closer to their little group and sat idly watching Toothless make his run.

Snotlout noticed who was next to him.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the Night Fury." Snotlout sneered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes even though the tint in his visor doesn't allow people to see in. He turned his head to look at Snotlout.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup asked.

The helmet muffled his voice enough so it was unrecognizable.

Snotlout had his helmet on which was a glossy red with a silver metal Mohawk. He had his visor up so you can see his eyes only.

The twins walked up behind Snotlout. Ruffnut wanted to see a fight happen and Tuffnut didn't seem to care since he was smoking weed.

Astrid hung back and unzipped her blue leather racing jacket to reveal a black tank top. She leaned on her bike with her arms crossed watching the exchange of words.

Hiccup got off of his bike and came over to Snotlout.

"Ever since you started showing up Night Fury my feared rep on these streets are starting to waver, so I ask you now to leave." Snotlout growled.

Astrid hearing this came over.

Hiccup lifted up his visor to look directly at Snotlout.

"Are you in charge of this practice?" "Are there signs that say your the boss?"

Snotlout flicked his eyes around but remain silent.

"I thought so."

Hiccup was about to leave for his run but Snotlout stopped him.

"That's right walk away, hide behind your helmet like the runt you are."

Hiccup paused his movement. If it was one thing that Hiccup hated the most was being called a runt.

"I challenge you to a race, winner gets 100." Snotlout dares Hiccup.

Astrid punches Snotlout's shoulder. "Are you crazy Night Fury will burn you out."

Hiccup turns back around to face Snotlout once again.

"You better listen to her she seems the only one in your group that had any common sense." Hiccup warned.

Astrid made brief eye contact with Hiccup.

His gaze pierced through her soul. She quickly looked to the ground.

While looking at the ground she thought to herself _"Those eyes look so familiar. where have I seen them before?"_

Hiccup looked back at Snotlout.

Snotlout contemplated Hiccup and Astrid's warning but being the stubborn mutton head he is, he ignores them.

"I am not scared of a guy in a dragon helmet." Snotlout growls out.

"Fine-"

Snotlout helds out his hand to confirm the deal which Hiccup grabs and gives a shake but doesn't let go.

"-but you should be." Hiccup said in a low tone that could make your skin crawl.

Hiccup saw a flash of fear in Snotlout;s eyes before he gritted his teeth.

Hiccup let go of his hand with a smirk and pulled down his visor while Snotlout did the same.

Toothless was leaning on his bike with is helmet tucked under his arm hearing the whole conversation.

Hiccup mounted his bike.

"Don't burn him out to badly." Toothless said causally.

"I make no promises."

Hiccup and Snotlout met at the starting line

A random girl had a white handkerchief in her hand.

"Ready..."

Snotlout revved his engine.

"Get set..."

Hiccup revved his bike drowning out all the other bikes.

The handkerchief dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Up Crazed Fans!**

**This story has become so popular along with my one-shots which I am so happy for. People are even starting to use my characters. Anyways sorry I didn't update early in the weekend. I have projects upon projects and I went to Hunger Games Mocking Jay Part 1. It was sick so if you didn't go see it you should check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Snotlout blasted forward leaving behind smoke and the smell of burnt rubber.<p>

Hiccup would usually taunts his competition by slowing down and letting them pass but at the last stretch he goes full throttle and shoots pass them but instead Hiccup wants to leave him in the dust.

Hiccup kicks it up a notch head to head with Snotlout.

He looks over to see Snotlout trying to gain more speed. Hiccup can tell he is almost topped out and Hiccup isn't even half way to his full speed.

Hiccup gives a victorious smirk as they are heading for first bend. Snotlout slows down to make a tight turn. Hiccup doesn't slow down as he approaches the first bend. If he doesn't slow he will hit the wall or wipeout.

The rest of the gang is watching the race with Toothless.

"What is the Night Fury doing if he doesn't slow down he is going to crash!" Astrid said in a worried tone.

Toothless smiles at her. "Wait for it."

Hiccup leans his bike in towards the bend and takes a gloved hand and places it on the ground. He uses his strength to quickly maneuver is bike so he doesn't crach into the wall but instead almost drifts it.

Hiccup lifts his hand back up and uprights his bike without losing any speed. He lets out a whoop of joy under his helmet.

"Oh my Gods!" "I can not believe that I finally did it with out crashing into the wall." Hiccup says to himself out loud.

Snotlout looks back to see what Hiccup did, his eyes were popping out of his skull and his mouth gaped open. Luckily no one saw it because of his helmet. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to the race. He revs his bike to full speed.

Snotlout is ahead of Hiccup but by a slim margin.

The crowd looked flabbergasted at the move the Night Fury pulled. Astrid looked back at Toothless with her mouth hanging open. He turns to look at her with a huge smile on his face looking non surprised.

"How are you not surprised by that move?" Astrid asks Toothless.

"I train with him he has been practicing that move for awhile now this was the first time he pulled it off."

"How are you and the Night Fury so close?" Astrid questioned.

Toothless expression turns serious and uses his well thought out lie that Hiccup and him made up on how they met. "We were neighbors when we were kids and we became best friends." "He was always gifted with biking, when we were kids we would dirt bike in the woods and he always did amazing tricks that you think a kid couldn't pull."

Astrid nodded intrigued by the story. "Does Hiccup know him?"

Toothless held his bicep in his arm. "Hiccup and Night Fury are closer then people think."

"Then why doesn't Hiccup race?" Astrid queried.

Toothless turned grim. "He used to race dirt bikes with us all of his life and at 14 I helped him build a real racing bike so he could compete."

Toothless takes a deep breath and swallows. "When he was sixteen, we were at the track when Derek "Dagur" Skrill challenged him."

"He called Hiccup a runt, which Hiccup absolutely despises the name so he accepted the challenge."

"When they were racing Hiccup and Dagur were neck and neck but then Dagur smashed his bike into Hiccup's making his lose control, he crashed but it was the worst crash you can imagine."

Toothless clears his throat. Astrid seeing that the memory still haunts him puts a comforting hand on his arm.

"I shouted his name and sprinted towards him jumping the track walls to get to him." "Dagur just drove off to finish the race and laughed." "I got to Hiccup and there was so much blood, I will never forget that, his bike was totaled and laying his left leg below his knee."

"I pushed the bike off to fin his leg crushed and so bloody, Hiccup was unconscious, thank gods he was wearing a helmet or he would have died." "His helmet had a huge crack in the visor and the right side was dented in slightly."

"I removed his helmet and he had blood running down the corner of his mouth and his chin was split open."

"I had people call 911 and they rushed him to the hospital." "His leg was crushed so badly that they had to amputate, he got stitches in his chin." "He woke up 2 weeks later, I told my parents what happened but had to lie and say it was a traffic accident instead."

"The funny thing was I told him about his bike and that we would need to build a new one, and he was more upset about his bike then his leg." Toothless chuckled slightly but it didn't hold any humor.

"He gave up racing from then on."

Astrid had to take a deep breath to keep herself from crying. "I am so sorry that happened Toothless."

He looked at Astrid and saw her sincerity. He gave her a small smile.

The sad thing is Toothless wasn't lying. After the incident Hiccup did quit racing, it wasn't until Toothless begged him to do one lap with him that he changed his mind.

Hiccup went full throttle and now passed Snotlout. Hiccup was increasing the distance between them. Hiccup was a whole track length ahead of Snotlout and he was topped out.

The finish line quickly came insight for Hiccup. He blasts through the crudely white spray painted line. Hiccup skids to a halt and waited for Snotlout. He had to wait for 5 minutes before Snotlout finished.

Snotlout came in and took off his helmet. His face was red and he scowled. Hiccup was on his bike leaning over his handlebars with his visor up.

Seeing Snotlout he dismounts his motorcycle. "Oh you made it thank the Gods I was about to doze off." Hiccup said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Snotlout stood up close to him that they were almost touching. Snotlout poked Hiccup in the chest. "This isn't over Night Fury not by a long shot."

He sharply turned around and mounted his motorcycle. Snotlout drove off back to the town.

Hiccup crossed his arms and watched him leave with a smile on his face. Fans and racers swarmed him then asking for and autograph.

Astrid and Toothless walked over to him as the crowd parted for them knowing they are legendary racers. Toothless put his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. "I told you not to beat him to badly Night."

Hiccup laughed. "I'm sorry I just really needed that."

"That was some amazing racing Night Fury."

Hiccup turned to see Astrid in front of him with an impressed smile on her face.

"That means a lot coming from the Stormfly herself."

Astrid chuckled lightly. Stormfly was nickname fans gave her when she raced.

"I didn't think you of al people would know that."

Hiccup put up his hands feigning surrender. "Hey I admire your racing along with my bud Toothless." Hiccup said while lightly slapping Toothless in the stomach.

A rookie racer came up to Hiccup and company.

"Hey Night Fury can I get your autograph?"

The boy had his helmet tucked under one arm, he looked about 16.

"Sure."

Hiccup took out his black sharpie fine tip marker that he carries around everywhere incase people ask for his autograph.

The rookie racer handed him his red helmet.

"Hey aren't you Gustav Larson?' Hiccup asked while signing his helmet.

The racer looked shocked that the legendary Night Fury knows his name.

"Ye-yeah how did you know?" He asked incredulously.

"I have seen your work and it isn't bad, I see potential in you Gustav, you will be a real threat someday in the higher leagues but I bet your the best in the rookie league now."

"Wow that means a lot coming from you Night Fury, thank you and also for the autograph." Gustav extends his hand.

Hiccup shakes his hand but while doing so his leather jacket rode up to reveal the dragon head on his forearm.

Astrid gasps softly, it was low enough that Toothless beside her couldn't hear it. She saw that tattoo before.

Hiccup hands Gustav his helmet back with his newly signed autograph on the side.

Gustav thanks him again and walks off to rejoin his friends.

"Alright superstar lets get going we have stuff to do." Toothless says before slinging an arm around his shoulders and leading them to their bikes.

"Oh right uh see you at more races Stormfly." Hiccup side once he was on his bike.

"You can call me Astrid."

Hiccup nodded. "Divine beauty isn't it suits you perfectly."

Astrid blushed. "See you this upcoming race?" She asked him.

"We will see."

With that Hiccup and Toothless took off back towards town.

Ruffnut came over to her then.

"Wow what is the Night Fury like since you talked to him?"

Astrid not taking her eyes off the road which they just departed replied back "He is something else."


	4. Chapter 4

**What Up! Crazed Fans!**

**Happy Thanksgiving Crazed Fans I will be going HAM (lol sorry I couldn't resist, check out PrankvsPrank on YouTube they are the best!) on chapters for you all as an early Holiday present. If I introduce a character but don't describe them then they are wearing their usual clothes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>It was one of the hottest days in Berk but the people were used to it since they did live near the deserts of Arizona. Hiccup was in his private garage fine tuning his bike for the upcoming race. They didn't have school since it was the weekend, Saturday to be precise.<p>

Hiccup was wearing a wife beater and camo cargo shorts. He had his stereo blasting to keep his company. Hiccup was under his bike with screw driver.

Toothless walked towards the garage with a sandwich in one hand.

"Do you seriously have to blast the music so loudly?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup moved from under his bike so Toothless can see his face.

"Oh I am sorry grandma I didn't think it was that loud." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless huffed and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Now you are not getting a bite." He said while waving his sandwich in the air.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Anyways why are you down in the garage for?" Toothless asked.

"I am tuning up my bike for the race coming up, something you should be doing."

Toothless took another bite. "Na I will do it later its to hot."

Hiccup went back under his bike and continued working.

"Can you at least give me a can of Mountain Dew since you are to lazy to work on your bike?" Hiccup asked him.

Toothless finished up his sandwich and wiped his hands on his tan cargo shorts.

"Fine whatever but turn down the music."

"What I thought you like Hollywood Undead."

"I like them but Levitate isn't one of my favorite songs."

Hiccup moved from under his bike once again and sat up.

"You are crazy Levitate is one of their best songs."

Toothless shook his head.

"My favorite song is Been to Hell."

"Okay now that is a good song."

"Told you." Toothless said.

"I still won't turn it down."

Toothless shook his head again.

"Oh and Toothless better put on a shirt you are turning into a lobster." Hiccup snickered.

Toothless glared at him. "Am not."

Hiccup flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Fine suit your self just get me a Dew."

Toothless jogged back to the house across the street to get the soda.

Hiccup watched him go but instead of turning down the music he turned it up louder.

He presumed his work.

Astrid was determined to find and talk to Hiccup.

She put together the pieces all last night.

Why Hiccup arrives at school early and goes home late, the Night Fury's green emerald eyes are exactly like Hiccup's but what sealed the deal was the dragon tattoo wrapped around his left forearm.

Astrid continued walking looking for Hiccup's house.

She hears music blaring from a garage playing Levitate by Hollywood Undead, it was her favorite song.

Being curious she walks up to the garage to see the Night Fury's bike and someone under it.

Astrid folds her arms across her chest.

"Hiccup."

Surprised by the voice Hiccup bumps his head and quickly moves up from under his bike.

"Oh hey Astrid!" "What a surprise!' "This might look really weird but I am fine tuning the Night Fury's bike for him!" Hiccup said nervously.

Astrid looking unamused put her hands on her hips.

Hiccup took the time to look at her. She was wearing a blue tee with short shorts on with high tops.

"Um hello earth to Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck to try to hide his blush.

"Hiccup I figured it out, you are the Night Fury."

Hiccup sighed in defeated.

"Okay you got me."

Hiccup spanned his arms out to gesture to the surroundings.

"This is my garage for me and Toothless's racing."

Astrid looked around to see pictures and trophies.

"How did you find out?"

"You were always early to school and go home late, I am guessing so no one sees your bike." "Then you and the Night Fury have unmistakable eyes."

Hiccup moved closer to her.

"But what pieced everything together was the tattoo."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's left hand and rubbed her thumb across the dragon's face.

Hiccup and Astrid were both trying to hid there blushes from each other but it was inevitable.

They both distinctly leaned. They were about to kiss when they heard a wolf whistle.

Hiccup and Astrid jumped apart to see Toothless holding a can of Mountain Dew and smiling widely.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Can I have my Dew now Toothless."

Still grinning stupidly Toothless tossed the can to Hiccup who caught it with ease.

He popped the tab and took a nice cool drink.

"So I'm guessing Astrid here knows the big secret now?" Toothless questioned.

"Yep." Hiccup said while popping the p.

"And so you know I pieced it together all by myself so no one else knows." Astrid said easily strolling up to Hiccup and lightly take the can for her self and taking a swig.

"And do you promise not to tell anyone my secret?" Hiccup said taking the can back for himself and drinking it.

"Why would you want to keep this a secret Hiccup?"

"See!" Toothless pointed out. "I am not the only one who thinks that you keeping this a secret is crazy."

"I don't want my racing career to turn to dust because they see who the real Night Fury is."

"Hiccup no one is going to care that you are their under the helmet, people will be more amazed that you are under there instead." Astrid replied encouragingly.

Hiccup looked at her and gave her his signature smile. "Thanks Astrid." "If you both insist then I will show myself this up coming race."

"Yes see I told you so!" Toothless said while giving his shoulder a hearty slap.

"Okay now I have to go to work behave yourselves."

"Shut up." Hiccup pushed Toothless towards his bike which he mounted and slid on his helmet.

Toothless pushed up his visor and gave the I'm watching you sign.

Hiccup gestured to get out of here.

Toothless drove off to his job as a welder.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid.

"Okay now where were we?"

He leaned in only to be pushed back by a teasing Astrid.

"Don't you have a bike to finish tuning?"

Hiccup pouted. "But its going to take forever."

"No it won't with me helping you."

Hiccup huffed. "Fine."

He resumed position under his motorcycle.

"Wrench."

Astrid handed him the wrench.

"Screw driver."

She handed him the screw diver.

"Mountain Dew."

Astrid handed him the soda which he took a swig.

"Ah thank you Milady."

He handed her the can back which she took a sip of.

They worked together for another hour.

"Okay tune up completed." Hiccup announced.

"So now what do you want to do?" Astrid asked.

"We could listen to some of my music." Hiccup suggested.

"Okay but you better have good songs." Astrid warned.

"Just me I do."

Hiccup took the remote that controls the stereo and turns it on.

The stereo blasts the song Levitate by Hollywood Undead.

Astrid gasps. "This is my favorite song!"

Hiccup laughs.

Hiccup twirls her unceremoniously.

Danny's part came on so Hiccup started to lip synch it to Astrid.

_"You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me."_

_"You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me,"_

_"Know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate,"_

_"I can make your body levitate, le-levitate, you know."_

In the third and fourth verse Hiccup placed his right hand over his heart and did chest pops to mimic a beating heart while lip synching.

Astrid laughed. "Who knew the racer could dance."

Hiccup chuckled. "That is the only move I know how to do."

"That is one of my favorite songs."

"Really?" "Mine too." Hiccup replied back.

"Who is your favorite band member?"

"Aw man probably Johnny 3 Tears." Hiccup answered.

"Mine is Danny."

"Well no duh Danny is the leader of the band he has like the most fan girls."

"I don't just like Danny because he is the leader I like him because he is the hottest one and he has killer vocals."

Astrid stuck her tongue out at Hiccup.

"So um Astrid I was wondering if you might want to go on a date tomorrow night?" Hiccup asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid smiled at him. "I would love too."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed home since it was getting late.

Hiccup stood there shocked about her saying yes and Astrid kissing his cheek.

Toothless's motorcycle engine erupted the quiet. He pulled up to the garage and parked his bike.

He saw Hiccup with a shocked expression on his face.

"So Hiccup what did I miss?" Toothless questioned while cupping his shoulder.

The contact seem to have shaken Hiccup out of his reverie.

"You my brother have missed everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me in the reviews or PM me on what Hiccup and Astrid should godo on their date. Also check out on YouTube Hollywood Undead. In my opinion their best albums are American Tragedy and Notes from the Underground, so check that out.**

**Until Next Update!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What Up! Crazed Fans!**

**I am sorry that I was late on delivering this chapter but school got in the way (sigh) anyways on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD I would have a lot more Hiccstrid**

* * *

><p>Hiccup was pounding with nerves. Hiccup still could not get over the shock of Astrid Hofferson thee Astrid Hofferson going on a date with him Hiccup Haddock.<p>

Hiccup explained to Toothless everything that happened after he left for work.

"Wait, wait, you showed her your dance move and lip synched." Toothless clutched his stomach and laughed.

Hiccup looked at him with an annoyed expression.

_Okay, note to self, don't tell Toothless about love life ever again. _Hiccup thought with his arms crossed.

The boys were in their room getting ready for bed.

"Shut up!" "It worked didn't it?" Hiccup exclaimed while putting on sweat pants and taking off his prosthetic.

"Okay so next time I ask a girl out I will lip synch and dance to her favorite song." Toothless bites back sarcastically while stripping down to his boxers.

Hiccup glares at him while pulling his shirt up over his head and getting into bed.

"You need to get your own apartment." Hiccup said deadpanned.

"I am going too...eventually I am still looking at apartments."

Hiccup nods his head. "Sure you are."

Toothless throws a pillow at him and hits Hiccup dead center of his face.

Hiccup let out a muffled yelp.

Hiccup rips the pillow off of his face and throws it back at Toothless.

Toothless catches the pillow with ease.

"All right, all right I will stop."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

Toothless huffed and went to sleep.

Hiccup groggily woke up to the sun shining in his face.

He yawned and stretched.

Hiccup sits up in the bed and runs a hand through his hair.

He can spot Toothless still in bed. Toothless was on his stomach hugging his pillow to his head and snoring like a dragon. **(Haha couldn't help myself there)**

Hiccup hopped to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The rushing water woke Toothless up.

He sat up in bed yawning and rubbing his eyes.

He called to Hiccup. "Can you take a shower any louder?"

Hiccup called back "No but I can sing if you want me too."

"Please don't." He pleaded.

Hiccup started singing anyway. The acoustics from the shower making him sound like a real singer.

"We are, we are, we are made from broken parts."

"We are, we are, we are broken from the start."

"And our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark."

"Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts." **(The song was We Are by Hollywood Undead check that song out)**

"Oh my Gods Hiccup shut up!" Toothless called exasperated and falls back on his bed.

Hiccup laughs and finishes his shower.

He turns the water off and wraps a towel around his lower half tucking it in place.

Hiccup then hopped over to his bedside to get his prosthetic and reattached it to his lower left leg.

Toothless got out his small foam basketball and started throwing it at the ceiling and catching it.

"So Hiccup how are you feeling?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless through the bathroom mirror confused.

"Um I am fine?"

Toothless stopped throwing the ball.

"Oh please tell me you haven't forgot."

Hiccup turned to face him.

"Forgot about what?"

"Your date with Astrid!"

Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition.

He cursed.

"HA you did forget!"

"Oh man, oh man!" "What am I going to do?"

"Hiccup relax your big brother is here to save your scrawny ass."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Toothless.

"Not helping." He said deadpanned.

"Okay sheesh, can't take a joke I see." Toothless said while gesturing to him to calm down.

Hiccup put on a nice pair of jeans and a plain black sweater.

"Okay how is this for tonight?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless scratched his chin.

He walked up to Hiccup pushed his sleeves up to the crook of his elbow and dug through Hiccup's drawer to get a loose black beanie and placed it on Hiccup's head.

Toothless stepped back to admire his work.

Hiccup had his arms spread out gesturing as if saying _"How do you like it now?" _

"Now you are ready."

Hiccup lightly jumped on the balls of his feet.

"I can do this, I can do this!"

"Yeah Hiccup your the man you got this brother!"

Toothless now started to jump on the balls of his feet with Hiccup getting all psyched up.

"So when are you picking her up!" Toothless yelled out the question all pumped up.

Hiccup answered back with the same energy. "6:40!"

"Yeah!" "So what time is it now!" Toothless yelled again in excitement.

The brothers were still bouncing on their feet.

Hiccup looked at his digital clock on his nightstand still bouncing.

"Its 11:00!"

"Yeah!" "What, wait a second." Toothless stopped bouncing abruptly.

"Your date is at 6:40 and it is now 11:00."

Hiccup stopped jumping now understanding what he means.

He face-palms himself.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hiccup asks.

"Lazy day?" Toothless replies back with a smile creepy up on his face.

Hiccup nods his head once. "Lazy day."

The boys just lounged around the rest of the day eating junk food and drinking soda.

Toothless even stayed in his boxers the whole day.

It was going on 5:30 and the brothers were in front of their 50" tv.

"So Hiccup where are you going to take Astrid?" Toothless asked while munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Well I was thinking on taking her to a restaurant and then taking her to one of my favorite spots."

"Is the spot the one where you can only access it by a motorcycle?"

Hiccup pointed his finger. "That's the one."

Toothless slowly nodded his head in thought. "Nice choice brother."

Hiccup got up from his position sprawled on the couch.

"I should get going so I won't be late, tell mom and dad I will not be home until maybe 10."

"Sure." Toothless said absentmindedly while trying to watch an episode of The Walking Dead. **(Okay TWD is the best show on earth you all need to watch it)**

Hiccup refixes his clothes and pushes his sleeves back up to the crook of his elbows.

On the way to the door he grabs his black and red leather jacket.

He exits the house and walks across the street to the garage.

Hiccup pulls up the garage to retrieve his bike.

He mounts it and straps on his helmet.

Hiccup starts the engine and speeds off to Astrid's house but not before he hits the button for the garage door to go down.

From Hiccup and Toothless's house to Astrid's is roughly 10 to 15 minutes.

Hiccup's bike roared through the almost empty streets to Astrid's house.

Before Astrid left yesterday she wrote down her address and number on his hand.

He looked through his tinted visor to see the different numbers on the doors after Hiccup found the right neighborhood.

Hiccup then found the number 302 on a brown door praying that it was the right house.

When he pulled up in the driveway he heard a dog barking loudly from inside.

Hiccup kept his bike idling and took off his helmet.

He fixed his black loose beanie and took a deep breath trying to keep his nerves at bay.

Hiccup strolled up to the brown door and knocked on the door.

From the inside he heard a familiar voice quiet the barking dog at the door.

Astrid opened the door to greet Hiccup.

He was breathless. Astrid wore a nice white shirt with blue jeans. To wrap it all up she had on a beautiful light blue scarf.

Hiccup let go a low whistle.

"Wow Astrid you look beautiful."

Astrid smiled brightly.

"Thank you Hiccup, and you don't look that bad yourself."

Astrid was pushed from behind a little by a dog.

The dog lulled its tongue out the side of its mouth.

"Hiccup this is my Pitbull Stormfly."

Stormfly gave a short bark in acknowledgement.

Hiccup gave a short chuckle at the dog's antics.

"She is some dog you have there." Hiccup commented.

He got down on one knee and gave the Pitbull a good scratch under her chin.

Stromfly licked Hiccup's hand in return.

"Aw she already likes you." Astrid gushed.

"Astrid who is at the door!" A male voice boomed form some where in the house.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "It's Hiccup dad!" She called back.

A hulking blonde haired man came down the stairs. His size seemed to rival Stoick's.

"Hiccup this is my dad Al." Astrid introduced the two.

Hiccup held out his hand for Al to shake which he gratefully accepted.

"Good evening sir." Hiccup replied trying to be formal.

Al just nodded his head.

"At least the boy has manners."

"so Astrid are you ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid grabbed her blue helmet from a peg next to the door.

"Yep, dad I will be back later."

When she was walking out the door with Hiccup Al called to her. "Don't be gone fore too long, tonight is a school night!"

Hiccup put his helmet on and mounted his bike.

He waited for Astrid to get herself situated behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist; the contact sent lightning up Hiccup's spine.

Hiccup revved his bike a couple of times before backing up an heading off down the street.

"So where are you taking me?" Astrid's muffled question hit Hiccup's ears.

"Well the plan was to take you to a great restaurant and then head up to one of my favorite spots."

They rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence.

Hiccup chose a nice place it wasn't to fancy nor trashy.

They ordered their meals.

Astrid looked around the place.

"Not bad Haddock for a grease monkey." Astrid teased.

"Well you know a grease monkey has to impress."

"Are you prepared for the race this week?" She questioned.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I guess I mean it is nerve wracking to know that all of your fans could leave you just because they know the person under the helmet."

"Hiccup know one will care who is under the helmet, yes it will probably shock most people but they will get over it."

"The only thing that matters is if the person under the helmet can ride which you most definitely can."

Hiccup cracked a smile. "Thanks Astrid." "Maybe you should be my coach then my girlfriend." He joked.

"I choose the latter."

Their food arrived quickly. They talked while they ate trying to get to know each other better.

Hiccup paid for the dinner much to Astrid's chagrin.

They mounted the Hiccup's bike and left to go to Hiccup's special spot.

Hiccup drove to the mountain side near the edge of town.

He was careful through all the twists and turns, maneuvering with old age practice.

The couple came to this small gap that can fit a motorcycle in between.

Hiccup moved through it and came to a halt.

The special spot that Hiccup wanted to show Astrid was an overhang that over looks the whole town.

The stars shone brightly in the night.

Hiccup took the keys out of the ignition and put he kick stand up on the bike.

He and Astrid took off their helmets.

Astrid gasped.

"Hiccup this is an amazing view!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"I found it a couple of years ago while riding my bike to clear my head."

"Who else knows about this." Astrid queried while gesturing to the scenery.

"Um just me and Toothless."

Astrid walked up to the steel guard rail and leaned her forearms on it.

Hiccup came up next to her and did the same thing.

Astrid laid her head on the side of his shoulder.

"Thank you for showing me this Hiccup."

Hiccup looked down on her and gave her a small smile.

"I have been waiting to bring a girl here and I am so glad it was you."

Astrid laced their hands together.

"I wonder what people in school will think." Hiccup said absentmindedly.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks about us I love it."

Hiccup let out a soft chuckle.

"So I know this is kind of sudden and all since this is technically our first date but uh I get this feeling if I don't ask you now I am going to regret it."

Astrid turned her head to meet Hiccup's.

"Would you I don't know I guess want to be my girlfriend?"

Astrid gave Hiccup's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I would love too."

They gazed at the sleeping town and quietly talked some more.

It was close to 10:00 so they decided to ended the date on a good note.

Hiccup drove Astrid back to her house in silence.

Hiccup parked in her driveway once again.

They both took off their helmets but Astrid carried hers with her.

Hiccup walked Astrid to her door.

"Hiccup I had an amazing time and I hope we could do it again some other time."

Hiccup gave off his signature grin.

"I would like that too, but for now I will see you tomorrow in school?"

"Of course."

Hiccup feeling confident bent down and gave Astrid a light kiss on the lips.

Astrid gratefully accepted.

He ended the kiss.

They bid each other goodnight one last time before Astrid retreated back inside her house.

Hiccup walked back to his motorcycle.

He was ecstatic, he actually kissed Astrid and they were now dating!

He mounted his bike and started the engine.

Hiccup placed his helmet on his head and took off into the night.

He soared down the street and the only sound you could hear in the night sky was sound of a motorcycle and a familiar woo hoo into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Up! Crazed Fans!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in like a month. I have been working on my one-shot collection instead so you can check that out if you haven't already. This chapter might be rather short so bare with me here. **

**Anyways I have been looking over the reviews and comments especially of the story earlier on and I to say this story will be completely different by AlbinoStingrays Chasing You story. There is not a lot of street racing au out there. I did get my inspiration to write this story by Chasing You and gladly enjoy the story. The story will progress more and end up being different from Chasing You. I am just building the bases of the story right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Hiccup grumbled when his alarm clock went off disturbing his sweet slumber.<p>

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Toothless was still snoring away in his rumpled bed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and tiredly threw a pillow at Toothless's sleeping form.

The pillow collided with his face.

Toothless batted the air mumbling something incoherently before snuggling deeper in his covers.

Hiccup got out of bed and hopped to his bed.

He then pinched Toothless's nose.

He bolted up right nearly knocking back Hiccup in surprise.

Hiccup let out a low snicker.

Toothless disoriented for a minute stared daggers at him.

"Not cool."

Hiccup shrugged. "I had to wake you up some how."

"What time is it anyway?" Toothless asked while yawning.

"Its 5:00."

Toothless groaned. "Why would you wake me up so early, its like Sunday."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless.

"Um news flash its Monday Sherlock."

Toothless looked stricken and flopped back down on his bed.

Hiccup quickly got a shower, dried off and put on his prosthetic with practiced ease.

He picked out his red Berk sweatshirt that says Berk Dragons and has their crest on it with black writing.

For his pants he picked out simple black sweatpants.

Toothless eventually got up to show and put on his work uniform on which was a pale blue car mechanic shirt with his name stitched on it with old jeans and work boots.

Toothless left for work after eating a quick breakfast.

Hiccup laced up his all black Nike high tops and grabbed an apple before heading out the door.

He drove to school early as usual.

Hiccup parked his bike in the familiar spot and entered the school.

The lobby was empty like normal so he sat down against the wall.

He took out his math homework he forgot to do over the weekend trying to figure out what to do.

Hiccup was struggling for about 10 minutes until he heard a motorcycle engine roar nearby.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and slowly got up from his spot.

He walked near the entrance to see who the biker was.

The biker who had pulled up to the school had a blue bike.

Hiccup knew who it was by the way she rides.

She parked her bike right next to the Hiccup's.

Hiccup leaned against the door with his legs crossed watching her.

He took a bite of his apple for the first time since he has been busy trying to figure out the math which he is no closer to solving it.

She took off her helmet and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

She spotted him at the entrance watching her with mild amusement.

She smiled back at him hoping that he would already be here.

She walked up to the door and entered taking the apple right out of his hand.

Hiccup pouted. "That was my breakfast Astrid."

Astrid looked back at him after taking a bite. "Sorry I didn't have breakfast yet."

"Anyways what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I was trying to do my math homework from Friday."

Astrid took the lone paper that sat on the floor.

"Seriously, you haven't done it yet, its easy."

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you see I didn't really pay attention to the lesson on Friday, I was occupied the something else."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow. "And you were occupied with what exactly?"

"Uh trying not to stare at you?" Hiccup answered sheepishly like a question.

Astrid rolled her eyes but blushed slightly.

Astrid hit him lightly in the back of his head.

"Come on, I will help you."

Astrid helped Hiccup finish his homework before the strain of students started coming in.

The loud roar of a motorcycle roared which of course was Snotlout.

He shows up every single day at the same time.

It was late but had exactly enough time to make fun of the people he hates before getting to class.

Snotlout was outside still mounted on his bike to show off with his block headed friends.

Snotlout spotted Hiccup and Astrid talking and laughing.

"Hey Astrid, you me date tonight." It wasn't a question it was more like a statement.

Astrid looked at Snotlout and subconsciously took a step closer to Hiccup,

"Um how about no."

Snotlout dismounted his bike.

"Come on Astrid, you know you want all of this." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Astrid was about to reply back when Hiccup stepped in lazily.

"You know Snotlout I think you need to go back to first grade and learn what no means again."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut was near since they smelled a fight brewing.

They both ohed at the smart remark.

Astrid was trying to hide a smile but couldn't and she gently smacked him in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

Before Snotlout could say a witty comeback or punch Hiccup the bell ran to go to your locker and class.

Astrid pulled Hiccup aside.

"Hiccup really?"

"What?" Hiccup said bewildered.

"You did not have to say that, I can take care of my self."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine."

The rest of the day went on normally and more and more people start to realize Hiccup and Astrid are together.

Some are confused but most are happy for them.

Since Hiccup wasn't really a nerd anymore most girls approved of him.

Soon Snotlout caught wind of Hiccup and Astrid being an item.

Apparently everyone in school were talking about them being together and he just now heard of it.

Snotlout spotted Hiccup at his locker alone.

He marched up to Hiccup and slammed his locker shut.

Hiccup narrowly avoid having his hand smashed by the locker.

"Gods Snotlout what do you want?" He said annoyed.

Snotlout ignored the jab at his name for now at least.

He poked Hiccup in the chest.

"You, me after school today."

Hiccup being Hiccup relied on his old buddy sarcasm as his best approach.

"Aw I am honored that you want to see my charming face after school."

Snotlout growled.

"If you don't show up I will just beat you tomorrow morning."

"Look Snotlout I am flattered but if you want to ask me out then just say it but I already have a girlfriend if you didn't know." Hiccup bit back.

Snotlout took a menacing step forward.

Hiccup held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine, I will meet you after school."

"Good, runt." Snotlout said before shouldering Hiccup out of the way.

Hiccup watched him leave.

"Great this is going to be a long rest of the day."


	7. Chapter 7

**What Up!**

**Crazed Fans!**

**Wow I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I just have been having lack of inspiration and have been busy with end of the semester exams and tests. But I am back! After this story is finished (which it is no where near done) my next story will be a HTTYD zombie apocalypse au. The story will be loosely based on The Walking Dead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's prediction was right surprisingly enough. The rest of the day went by so slowly.<p>

It was approaching the end of the day and Hiccup was dreading it more and more.

I mean he knew he was going to get beat up for taking Astrid off of the market but he thought he would at least have a couple of days to prepare.

Hiccup of course didn't tell Astrid about apparently meeting Snotlout at the end of the day.

She would confront Snotlout and rumors would start saying how Hiccup was too chicken to fight and so on and so forth.

Hiccup did not want that at his hands it could ruin the now rising manhood that he preciously needed to preserve if he ever wanted to get any where in this world.

Lucky enough for Hiccup Astrid had to leave early because her brother came back on leave from the army and will only be staying with them for 4 days.

He hopes this will all work according to plan which it has unexpectantly in a bout of strange luck today.

Once Snotlout was done beating him he would go to the bathroom to wait until everyone let and to clean the blood off of him which was going to come out of him at some point. (There was no denying that.)

Hiccup packed up all of his books for tonight's homework in his book bag.

Some students overheard the conversation that him and Snotlout had so rumor spread.

So most students stayed after school watching Hiccup and Snotlout through out the rest of the day.

Hiccup walked out of school to see Snotlout and a group of teens waiting for his arrival.

He walked down the concrete steps to meet Snotlout.

They all walked to the back of the school so no teacher or passerby can catch them.

"Awe you brought a welcome party how sweet of you Snotlout." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"They are not here to welcome you rather but to watch me beat the crap out of you."

Hiccup takes his book bag off of his one shoulder and eases it to the ground.

He spreads open his arms.

"Okay Snotlout just hit me and get this over with."

Snotlout shrugged and punched Hiccup in the gut.

Hiccup hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Do you feel better now Lout?" Hiccup asked.

"Eh not quite." He replies back.

Snotlout clips Hiccup on the side of his face underneath his right eyebrow.

Blood started to trickle in his vision blinding him for a second.

Hiccup wipes the blood out of his eye streaking his temple and steadily running down the side of his face.

"Come on Hiccup aren't you going to fight me?"

Hiccup looked back up at him.

"No, why would I ever stoop down to your level Snotlout?" "Who would want to be at the same level as shit anyway?" Hiccup bit back.

Snotlout growled and caught Hiccup in the mouth.

Hiccup could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood coming into his mouth.

_Just a few more hits Hiccup and then you will be free. _Hiccup thought to himself.

The crowd around them just fired up Snotlout more.

He loved the attention he was getting for this fight especially since he was winning.

Snotlout ended up uppercutting Hiccup which sent him to the cold cement.

The sound of a motorcycle roaring into the parking lot sent teens fleeing the scene.

By the sound of the motorcycle everyone could tell it Toothless.

"You are lucky your brother came to save your ass this time Hiccup." Snotlout snarled at him.

Snotlout fled the scene with is buddies.

Toothless decided to stop by the school to see if Hiccup was still here since he never came home.

He saw teens flooding out of the back of the school since his bike came into the parking lot.

Toothless isn't stupid he knows what that means, and he hopes Hiccup wasn't involved.

He walked back behind the school keeping an eye out for Hiccup.

Toothless saw Hiccup keel over on his knees.

"Jesus Hunter, what happened to you?" Toothless asked Hiccup as he offered his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Snotlout heard the news."

"About you and Astrid?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?"

"Nope."

Hiccup spit some blood on the ground.

Toothless examined his face.

"He really snagged you good."

"Nooo really?" "I couldn't tell." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Come on lets go home and patch you up."

"Wait Tobias please don't tell mom or dad."

Toothless looked back at him. "Fine."

Hiccup and Toothless left on their respective bikes.

They met each other in the garage.

Both brothers parked their bikes.

Toothless got off his bike and went straight in his iPhone 6.

Hiccup sat anxiously on the side of his bike wondering who he is talking too.

He soon got off of the phone.

"Who were you talking too?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid."

Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm.

"Why would you do that?!" "She was the one person that I didn't want her to know about the fight."

"To bad really I sent her to get supplies."

The blood from his eyebrow was now trickling and the cut on his lip ceased altogether.

Astrid came into the garage a few minutes later on her bike.

"Okay I got the supplies you needed Toothless."

Astrid looked over at the battered Hiccup.

"Let me guess the stuff Is for you?"

"Um no?" Hiccup replied back rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Okay Toothless do you know how to dress a wound."

"Nope."

"And that's why I am here."

Astrid laid the plastic bag on the table.

She got out rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

She poured some alcohol on the cotton and approached Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'm doing you a favor, now tell me you two how did this happen."

Astrid looked towards Toothless.

Toothless held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey I had nothing to do with it this time."

"Okay Hiccup what did you do?"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's chin to keep him still.

She gently pressed the cotton to his eyebrow.

Hiccup hissed in pain and swore under his breath.

"Well Snotlout happened."

"And why?"

"He was jealous."

Astrid understood what happened between Hiccup and Snotlout.

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup..."

"I'm fine seriously."

"You better be fine you have a race to win tomorrow night."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Astrid finished cleaning his eyebrow and washed the blood off.

She applied a butterfly closure bandage to his eyebrow.

"You are lucky that you don't need stitches Hiccup."

"Today turned into my lucky day."

Astrid raised her eyebrows.

"He had worse days." Toothless added in.

Hiccup sent him a glare which Toothless stuck his tongue back out at him.

"So what is your excuse when your parents ask what happened to you?" Astrid asked.

"Um that Toothless punched me."

"Hell no, I am not getting busted for this." Toothless protested.

"Okay, okay."

"You ran into a pole." Toothless suggested.

"No, I'm not stupid."

"Say that you got hit in gym class." Astrid suggested.

The brothers exchanged glances.

"Oh." replied the both of them.

Toothess shrugged his shoulders.

"That could work."

"Yeah not bad." Hiccup commented.

And that is exactly what the boys told their parents later that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**What Up!**

**Crazed Fans!**

**Ok this is where the story really takes a turn. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p>Today was the race. The last race of the season actually. After this final race it was time for the annual championship competition against all of the schools around the area.<p>

Hiccup's record is 64-0 which was a street race record for most wins. If he was first today he will leave this season with undefeated streak and a new record plague that the secret organization will give him.

No one really knows who organizes all of these races but its not like many people dwell on it.

Today was also the day he will tell all the racers that he was the Night Fury.

Hopefully they don't think less of his racing which is why he has to win tonight.

Toothless's record is 52-12 which isn't bad at all.

Astrid's record is 46-18. She is the best racer in the 18 year old girls league.

"Are you ready for tonight's race." Toothless asked Hiccup early that morning.

"Ready as I ever be."

"Astrid and I plan to throw the race for you, but I doubt that it will matter anyways."

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "At least I have two less racers to worry about."

"Relax once you win and everyone is basking in your glory just whip your helmet off." Toothless suggested.

"I will figure something out."

"Anyways have fun at school and try not to get beaten up again." Toothless pleaded.

Hiccup held up his hands in defense.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to get beaten up behind school yesterday."

Toothless just rolled his eyes.

Hiccup shrugged on his leather jacket and proceeded on heading towards school.

Hiccup avoided Snotlout the entire school day.

He and Astrid talked about the race tonight and see how things would go.

Hiccup accompanied Astrid on the ride back to her house.

"Are you sure your going to be okay tonight?" Astrid asked.

"I will be fine, its just like any race before, I got this."

"Okay, see you tonight."

Astrid pecked his cheek in goodbye and walked up the remaining steps to her house.

Hiccup sighs and slides his helmet back on.

He spends the rest of the day at home waiting for the race.

The race started at 8:00 but most racers got there about a half an hour earlier so they can socialize before the race.

"Okay Night Fury are you ready to go?" Toothless questioned.

"Yep lets go."

They both mounted their bikes and sped off to the edge of town.

Hiccup went into character on the way.

The place track was packed for the last race of the season before the championship tournament.

The students who didn't race were on the plateaus surrounding the track sitting in foldable chairs and drinking cheap beers.

The brothers dismounted their bikes.

Students and other racers waved to them.

Astrid met up with them.

She handed both of them red plastic cups.

"Welcome to the last race of the season boys."

"Are you trying to get me drunk before the race even starts?" Hiccup asked her playfully.

"No, its just to calm your nerves cause I can see you are tense."

Even though he and Astrid only been dating for a couple of weeks she can read him like a book.

"Well I might as well get drunk because I will end up throwing the race anyway for you." Toothless said before taking a huge gulp of beer.

"Well both of you can at least get 2nd and 3rd place." "It still counts as a win." Hiccup explained.

"Nah I might race drunk for all I care." Toothless teased.

Toothless spotted some of his older racing buddies.

"See you guys later lovebirds." Toothless said before heading to see his old friends.

"So Mr. Fury, when are you going to reveal yourself." Astrid teased before playfully nudging his shoulder with her own.

"After the race Miss. Fly so then I can enjoy all of the other races after."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hiccup and AStrid made there way over to Snotlout and the twins.

"Well, well isn't it the Night Fury." Snotlout snorted.

"Awe I hope you still don't harbor any hard feelings about that little practice race we had." Hiccup replied back with fake sympathy.

"All will be perfect once I win the race tonight and ruin your shot at a perfect season."

"Ahh yes my 64-0 streak, now what is your record Snotlout?" "Is it 43-21."

The blow horn sounded for the first race of the night which happened to be the all gender 18+ year old race.

The races are the all gender 18 year old race, all gender 17 year old race, 16 year old all gender race which are the rookies.

Then it is the 18+ year old boys, 18 year old girls, 17 year old boys, 17 year old girls, 16 year old boys and then 16 year old girls.

Hiccup was doing the 18+ year old all gender race and 18+ year old boys race.

"Looks like that are queue." Hiccup said.

They all walked towards their bikes and waited at the crudely sprayed on start marker.

The racers were Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and 2 others.

A random girl was counting down the race.

"On your marl, get set, go!"

The racers sped off. The race consists of 2 laps.

Hiccup was in first of course with Toothless close behind but keeping his distance.

Astrid just past Snotlout and is gaining on Toothless.

The twins were neck in neck behind trailing Snotlout by a slim margin.

Hiccup didn't use his full speed yet and didn't think he was going too.

A sharp turn came up and Hiccup leaned down to the dusty sand track.

He used his gloved hand to drift his bike along the turn.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

After the turn Hiccup looks behind him.

Toothless and Astrid was fighting for second place but both kept their distance as promised still.

Snotlout was slowly gaining on them.

"Please go right ahead Astrid, ladies first!" Toothless called to her as they were close to each other.

"Aren't you kind!" She replied back.

Astrid sped ahead of Toothless graciously.

One lap has past and so far it seems Hiccup was surely going to take it.

Hiccup slowed down a tad since he was on the whole other side of the track than the rest of them.

The finish line was coming in sight.

Hiccup decided to showboat his way on the last straight way.

He decided to pop a wheelie and cross the finish line.

Hiccup skidded to a halt turning his bike sideways and kicking the kick stand out.

The crowd roared knowing that he broke the record for the most wins in a season and finishing with a perfect record.

He waited until Astrid and Toothless were beside him.

The rest of the racers finish with Astrid finishing 2nd, Toothless 3rd, Snotlout 4th, Ruffnut, 5th, Tuffnut 6th and the two others behind them.

Toothless took Hiccup's left side while Astrid took his right.

Hiccup looked at both of them.

Astrid laced her hand with his right one.

"Here goes nothing." Hiccup muttered.

He used his left hand to lift his helmet over his head.

The crowd stopped cheering in awe that the Night Fury was taking off his helmet.

Hiccup looked up to face the crowd.

Some one shouted from the crowd. "Hey its Hiccup!"

The crowd roared back up shocked and awed that Hiccup was the Night Fury.

Hiccup visibly relaxed.

"Haha I told you they wouldn't care!" Toothless exclaimed while putting Hiccup in a head lock and ruffling his hair.

Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"Now you have worry about Babe."

"Yeah well except maybe for Snotlout and the twins coming over."

Snotlout and the twins were indeed coming over to meet them.

"Wow Hiccup I didn't know you were the Night Fury, you were amazing!" Ruffnut said and surprisingly hugged him.

Hiccup just looked at her shocked.

Astrid grabbed Ruffnut by the shoulder making her come off of Hiccup.

"Remember Ruff he's mine." Astrid scolded with a hint of a threat underlying her voice.

"Right sorry."

"Duuude that was some sick riding, you are cool with me." Tuffnut said and gave Hiccup a bro hug.

"Thanks Tuff." Hiccup thanked.

Snotlout was last.

"I got to hand it to you cuz, I didn't think a talking fishbone could be the Night Fury." Snotlout commented backhandedly.

"Um, thanks I guess?" Hiccup replied back.

"This does not mean we are friends though."

"Okay?" Hiccup uttered confused.

Snotlout stalked off.

"That's just is way of apologizing." Astrid stated.

"Come on guys lets celebrate and watch the remaining races." Toothless suggested trying to lighten up the mood.

Everyone agreed and raced to the plateaus.

They all sat on the edge with red cups in their hands.

Hiccup laced his hand in Astrid's.

"Thanks for convincing me to show my identity Astrid."

"You don't need to thank me Hiccup."

Astrid laid her head on Hiccups shoulder but before giving Hiccup a peck on the lips.

_This is totally with it. _Hiccup thought in the back if his mind while enjoying the rest of the night.


End file.
